


Connected Through Our Pleasure

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, College Student Lydia Martin, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, Dating Stydia, Dildos, F/M, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Fleshlights, Kinktober 2020, Long-Distance Relationship, Magical Sex Toys, Master Tech, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, non-consensual creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles had found the kit online after Lydia had mentioned missing him and how none of her toys could fill her like he could. How was he supposed to know that a harmless purchase could turn into this?
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Connected Through Our Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia is filled with cum without her consent at one point. 
> 
> This is day 11 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Toys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It had started during a video session with Lydia three weeks into his semester at school. He hadn’t seen his girlfriend in person in almost a month since she had driven him down to Washington to help get him settled into his dorm room and had stayed with him during the summer months of his internship with the FBI before she had to head up to MIT to get ready for the start of her classes. They had set up these virtual date nights at least once a week to check in with each and just spend time together while on opposite sides of the country as they worked on homework or relaxed for the night. It had been during one of these sessions when Lydia had said the comment that had set everything into motion. 

“Fuck baby I miss your dick. My toys just can’t seem to hit that sweet spot you seem to do that has my toes curling.” 

"Jesus Christ Lydia, you can't just say things like that when you’re on the other side of the country!”

Smirking Lydia’s tongue darts out, wetting her lips, as she shuffles on her bed, fingers teasing the neckline of her blouse. Seeing Stiles swallow as his eyes lock onto her finger’s movements the banshee flutters her eyes before she wraps a fuzzy shawl around her, laughing loudly at her boyfriend’s indignant squawk of protest.

“Geez Lyds way to be a tease.”

“Don’t you have a paper due in a few hours babe? If you finish it before I plan to go to bed, then maybe we can have some Skype sex and I can show you up close and personal how my toy works.”

“Fuck babe you really know how to motivate a guy!”

Lydia can’t help the fond smile that breaks out across her face while she watches her boyfriend fly through his paper with determination. ‘God I miss this loser so much.’ The banshee thinks laughing at a comment from Stiles about how if she put her mind to it there would be no stopping her if she choose to take over the world. Lydia settles into the large cushions on her bed, reading ahead in her textbook, while her boyfriend rushes to finish his assignment, giggling a few hours later when Stiles enthusiastically declares it’s time for sexy times as he strips out of his clothes after finishing and submitting his paper.

Stiles had seen the ad while he was watching one of his favourite videos to jerk off to a few days later. He had been riled up from training, the adrenaline from his intense combat sessions always left him with a raging hard on, and had desperately needed to release some pressure. Normally he would have never given the ad any notice but Lydia’s words were still fresh in his mind as he stared at the pop up, clicking into it before he could stop himself. 

‘Missing your partner? Long distance relationship getting you down? Look no further than Clara’s Couple’s Clone Yourself Kit, guaranteed to connect you to your lover in a magically incredible way! Only $19.99 when you act now!’

Flipping through the few pages of details, Stiles can feel his mind flying a mile a minute as he imagines using this kit with Lydia, cock twitching in interest at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend riding a dildo version of his own dick. ‘What the hell I’m in. Either this will be awesome or I end up wasting $20, and Lydia and I get a good laugh out this.’ The FBI intern thinks as he buys the kit before heading into his shower to wash off the drying cum on his belly. 

The kit had come in the next week and had sat unopened in the corner of his room as Stiles had been swamped with work and with preparing for his trip to Boston with one of his professors who had been called in to provide some analysis for a case the FBI’s Boston branch were working on. Lydia had been ecstatic when he had told her he was coming and would be there for a few days, planning to spend any free time he had together. He and a few others had been picked to join the professor, who had selected the supernatural and in the know interns to accompany him, deeming it a valuable learning experience for the agents in training, especially considering Boston was the main headquarters for the FBI’s supernatural unit. Being confronted by his professor a week after the start of his internship when the older man had caught him and Lydia, who had entered a banshee state and lead the two right into the older man’s investigation, had freaked Stiles out, especially when the man had told him he had been watching him closely since day one. It wasn’t until Professor Conald had sat the intern down and explained he had the gift of sight and could recognize supernatural students by reading their auras which allowed him to pair them together as to not reveal the secret to the rest of the normal interns. The man had explained that those in the know also had a certain type of aura and that he had been watching Stiles since his aura was strangely muted and hard to see and couldn’t figure out whether to place him in the supernatural stream or not. Once Stiles had explained his past encounters with the supernatural, his experiences with the Nemeton and his involvement with a local pack back in his hometown, Professor Conald had theorized that due to his connection to the pack and the sacred tree they defended, the Nemeton had probably distorted his aura to protect him while so far away from the protection of his pack and its influence. The next week after his run in with his professor, Stiles had been assigned additional supernatural related classes and a partner in the spunky African-Italian magician Anna Di’Monteleo, who was slowly becoming one of his closest friends in Washington. Packing up the last of his things Stiles quickly checks over his room to make sure he didn’t miss anything, spying the forgotten box in the corner. Grabbing the surprisingly light, smallish box Stiles figures he might as well bring it with him since he wouldn’t know when the next chance he would get to see Lydia would be, stuffing it into his bag before taking a quick shower since he needed to meet the others soon for their late night flight. 

Tossing his backpack across the room once the door closed behind him, Stiles wraps his arms around his girlfriend, hand gripping her thighs and lifting her so her legs circle around his waist, and slams his lips against Lydia’s as he presses her into the wall of her dorm room. The FBI intern was grateful her roommate had left for the weekend to go on some girl’s trip that Lydia had politely declined when Stiles had said he was coming with his professor. Stiles had been in Boston for two days before he finally had gotten free time to come see his girlfriend and planned to make the most of the day and a half he had left in the city. Moaning Lydia frantically kisses him back nipping at his lower lip before Stiles suddenly pulls back.

“Oh shit I almost forgot! I got something for us Lyds!”

“Sti can’t it wait, I’m horny and want you to throw me onto my bed with your new muscles and fuck me till I see stars.”

Lydia said, trying to drag her easily distractible boyfriend back into another deep kiss before she is suddenly dropped to her feet as Stiles rushes to his bag and starts digging around for something. Huffing Lydia levels a glare at him, leaning against the kitchen counter angrily, eyeing her bed through her open bedroom door as she contemplates how to get her boyfriend back on track. ‘God it’s just like him to get distracted while we are finally together for the first time in over a month.’ The banshee thinks, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when Stiles cries triumphantly as he frees a smallish pink and white box from his bag. Stiles quickly crosses the room and shoves the box into his girlfriend’s hand, watching her with a huge grin on his face as she reads the label. 

“Stiles what exactly am I looking at?”

“Geez Lyds come on use that big, brilliant head of yours. It’s a cloning kit so we can make sex toy clones of ourselves. You said your toys can’t do what my dick does so when I saw this I figured what the hell, might as well try it out and see if it work. It’s even a got self-thrusting mechanic so you don’t even have to do any work.”

Looking back up at her boyfriend, who seems to wilt the longer Lydia is silent, Lydia can’t understand the flurry of emotions bouncing around inside her at the moment. On one hand she wants to call her boyfriend an idiot for buying some sketchy clone yourself kit online but on the other hand Lydia can’t help but feel giddy at the fact that Stiles had wanted to make their distance easier on her by getting a way for her to have better orgasms. ‘Holy shit it comes with a way to clone me too.’ Lydia’s eyes widen, curiosity peaked as she flips the box over in her hands as she makes her decision. 

“Look I just thought it would be something that would make the distance easier and at the very least a good laugh if it turns out to be a flop but just forget it. I’ll throw it out when I head back to the hotel later.”

Lydia moves the box out of his reach when Stiles dejectedly tries to take it from her to shove back into his bag, his mood completely ruined. Raising a surprised eyebrow Stiles goes for the box again only for Lydia to push off the counter and head towards her room, the box still in her hands.

“Lyds?”

“Let’s try it.”

“Seriously? You just made it seem like you absolutely hated this idea.”

“I mean I was definitely shocked. How the hell could I have expected something like this? Now are we going to use this or what?” 

“Fuck yeah we are!”

Grabbing his bag Stiles hurries to follow Lydia into her room, who has opened the box and is pulling out all the pieces. 

“Holy shit how the hell did all that fit in the box?”

“No clue, here hold this I think I finally found the instructions.”

The banshee hands Stiles two glass cylindrical tubes labeled his and hers that look like they are filled with some sort of thick gel and has straps attached to it as she pulls out a small instruction booklet. Flipping the booklet open Lydia guides Stiles through the initial set up of the small machine that apparently builds the toys after the cloning process is finished. Another his and her package is pulled of the box that has the thrusting base of the dildo and the grip tube and cum sack for the fleshlight. Once the base and grip tube are set up in the processing machine Lydia reads the last section of instructions. 

“Ok so it looks you need to be hard as a rock and I need to be as wet as possible for this to clone properly. The instructions suggest oral sex until I orgasm and you are about to come and then we need to use the cloning tubes to take an imprint of our genitalia. The box even includes a button activated cock ring to keep you hard.”

“How the hell does that work?

“Looks like the ring has some electronic component that prevents it from stretching and shrinks a bit once you press the button.”

Lydia says as she hands the squishy cock ring to Stiles, thinking that it kind of looks like a rubbery scrunchie, before she continues explaining the instructions.

“Once we’re ready we have to attach the strap around our waists, push the plunger on mine so it fills me with the molding gel and slip your cock and balls into your tube. We have to secure them and lay down for about two hours or until the gel sets. The tubes apparently have a sensor that will beep when it finishes setting. Then we have to hook the tubes up to the processing machine and wait 12 hours for it to finish building the toys.”

“Damn that’s pretty intense. Are you sure you’re ok with this Lyds?”

Nodding Lydia pushes Stiles to her bed and slips of her MIT sweater before she climbs into his lap, kissing him hard. Her boyfriend returns the kiss, slipping his tongue inside, licking at the roof of her mouth as he unbuttons his shirt, tossing it to the side of the room to join her sweater before he moves onto her skirt. Breaking their kiss once they’ve removed all their clothes except for Stiles boxers Lydia instructs her boyfriend to lift his hips to she can slide his underwear down, pressing a soft kiss to the head of his growing erection, before she slips the scrunchie-like ring around the base of his cock. 

“Sti lie back so I can climb onto you.”

Stiles quickly hauls himself further up Lydia’s bed, lying back into her assortment of pillows as Lydia crawls towards him, turning around so her ass and cunt are in his face and her face is hovering over his dick. Reaching out Stiles grabs her hips and brings her core to his mouth, a soft moan slipping from her lips as he licks into her folds. Feeling her boyfriend’s tongue licking at her Lydia sighs in pleasure before she wraps her lips around the head of his cock, swallowing his cock down a deep as she can, her hand gripping the part she can’t fit in her mouth. The couple lose themselves in the feeling of each other, having missed the feel of each other’s bodies since their separation at the beginning of the school year. Soon Stiles feels his orgasm about to breach the surface and quickly pulls off of Lydia’s weeping pussy, face wet with her juices, to let Lydia know she needs to activate the ring, hissing when Lydia pulls off his cock abruptly and activates the cock ring, the rubbery material squeezing the base his cock tightly, just shy of being too painful. Once the ring is secured around him Stiles drags his girlfriend back onto his face, tongue working overtime to get the banshee off so they can move onto the cloning process, loving the way Lydia moans and squirms in his lap. A few more rough strokes of Stiles’ tongue has Lydia arching her back, squirting all over his face as the banshee’s orgasm washes over her, her arms collapsing under her as Stiles brings her to two more quick orgasms before he’s pulling away. Stiles licks his lips, moaning at the taste of Lydia in his mouth, before he hands Lydia his tube, groaning at the cold, squishy tightness around his aching cock and balls as she secures it in place. 

“Oh fuck that’s tight! Also could that gel be any colder, holy crap.”

“Stiles focus baby, Get my tube on me and then complain.”

Seeing Lydia spread herself wider Stiles quickly secures her tube’s strap, aligning the opening around the lips of her cunt, before he quickly confirms that Lydia is still on board with this. Getting a nod Stiles slowly pushes in the plunger to fill Lydia with the cloning gel as she shudders from the cold gel filling her.

“Fuck your right, why is it so cold?”

Voicing his agreement Stiles quickly secures the plunger so the gel stays in place before he maneuvers Lydia onto her side facing her TV and turns on Netflix for them to watch while they wait. Finding the new documentary his girlfriend had mentioned wanting to watch, Stiles presses play as he covers them with her blanket and cuddles close while the cloning process does its job. Three hours later the tubes finally beep indicating the gel has completely set. Carefully removing each other’s tube the couple grimace at the sticky residue left behind and decided to grab a quick shower in order to wash it off and take care of Stiles’ erection now that it’s finally free from the cloning tube, after they had secured the tubes in the processing machine and turned it on. The couple head out for a dinner and movie date after their shower, with Lydia taking Stiles on a small tour of the city late into the night, just enjoying each other’s company before Stiles has to head back to Washington the next evening.  
The machine had finished making the toys when the couple had woken up the next morning and they had put everything, aside from the cock ring, away in the box and shoved it under Lydia’s bed, each taking their respective toy which had freaked the two of them out a bit at just how realistic they were, before Stiles had to head out to meet up with his professor and classmate and Lydia had to get ready for her classes of the day. Sharing one last kiss Stiles had promised Lydia that he would call her when he landed back in Washington before the two had gone their separate ways, the toys in the banshee’s desk and the bottom of Stiles’ bag completely forgotten about in their bittersweet goodbye.

A week later Stiles had been in class when a sudden wet heat surrounded his cock causing his to jump in his chair, startled. 

“Everything alright Mr. Stilinski?”

“Uhhh I-I think something I ate for dinner i-isn’t agreeing with my stomach. M-May I be excused Sir?”

Since it had been so close to the end of class Stiles’ professor had agreed to let him go with some instructions for what chapters to read for tomorrow. Holding back a moan as he feels the wet heat around his now rock hard cock start to move, quickly grabbing his things, face completely red, as he carries his bag in front of him to hid his erection, and rushes out of the classroom. Rushing into the closest bathroom Stiles is relieved to find it empty, and quickly secures the dead bolt to prevent anyone from coming in before his knees buckle, falling against the sink, moaning as the slick warm movement begins to picks up the pace. Stumbling over to one of the stalls Stiles drops his bag and rips open the front of his dress pant, freeing his cock, gripping the wall to keep up right as the sensations continue to increase. 

“What the fuck is going on!”

Stiles can see the skin on his cock moving, similar to the way it moves when he jerks off, almost as if some invisible, wet force is moving on his dick. The intern’s body bucks and trembles as Stiles desperately tries to keep himself upright, his orgasm quickly building in his body. He had tried to touch his dick but the intense pain that had flashed up his arm had him pulling his hand back, panting as his body trembled from the wet heat around his cock and the searing pain in his arm. Stiles’ eyes slam shut, his back arching as his orgasm explodes out of him, legs going weak sending him to his knees. Panting Stiles opens his eyes, terrified over what had just happen, confusion spreading across his face when his cum is nowhere to be found. 

“What the fuck?”

Jumping at the sudden shrill ring of his phone, Stiles trips over his pants as he searches for the device, Lydia face appearing on the screen as she calls him. 

“Hey Lyds listen this isn’t really a good time, something weird just happen and...”

“STILES WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TOYS?”

“Wha-what? What do you mean?”

“I WAS USING IT WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I WAS LITERALLY FILLED WITH CUM STILES THAT’S WHAT I MEAN!”

“I-I… what? How?”

“THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!”

Stiles’ mind was reeling at the information while he vaguely listen to Lydia freaking out as she frantically tried to clean the cum, his cum he is now realizing, out of her. He didn’t know how but his cock was somehow connected to its dildo version and if he had to guess Lydia’s pussy was connected to the fleshlight sitting in his drawer. 

“Lydia I felt it.”

“What?”

“Lydia I felt you around me while I was in class. I was sitting in my last class today when out of nowhere there was suddenly this wet, tight heat moving around my dick. I managed to get myself excused and locked myself in the nearest bathroom while that feeling just got more and more intense before I came. I was trying to find where my cum went when you called me. Babe I think my dick’s somehow connected to that dildo.”

“Stiles that doesn’t even make any sense! How could that even be possible?”

“Fuck babe I don’t know magic? One of my classes focuses on the subject and there’s a lot of things you can do with it!”

“You really think you somehow managed to buy a magic couple’s clone yourself kit? Really?”

“Seriously babe? You’re a banshee and half our friends are werewolves, are you really skeptical about magic of all things? Listen give me five minutes to get back to my dorm so I can video call you and we will figure this out ok?”

Sniffling Lydia quickly agrees, tossing her phone to the side as Stiles ends the call, fingers still trying to scoop out Stiles’ supposed cum out of her while she waits for her boyfriend to call her back. Slowly getting overwhelmed Lydia slides off her bed, reaching underneath to grab the box they had thrown there last week, frowning when she can’t find it. 

“Come on where is it?”

Sliding her hand along floor Lydia feels a fold piece of paper in the spot she knows they shoved the box in, pulling it out, grimacing as she feels cum slipping out of her when she moves back. Unfolding the paper the banshee’s eyes widen as she reads the note, her body trembling.

‘Congratulations on your new couple’s toy set! Enjoy sexy times with your partner anytime, anywhere! With our patented technology you can literally feel you lover through your personalized toys. Please use responsibly and enjoy your new and improved connection with your partner!’ – Clara’s Magical Sex Shop

“Oh my god!”

The familiar incoming call ringing from her laptop pulls her out of her spiralling thoughts as she scrambles to answer the call, Stiles’ concerned face filling her screen. She can hear him talking but can’t really understand him as her mind finally comes to terms with what just happened. 

“You’re right.”

“Wait what? What do you mean I’m right? Right about the toys?”

Nodding Lydia shows him the note she found in place of the box through the camera, currently unsure what to say, bring her arms down once Stiles is finished reading. Stiles stares at his shaken girlfriend, guilt welling up deep in his chest, cursing himself for ever clicking into that stupid ad. ‘God Stiles how could you be so fucking stupid.’ He thinks to himself, burying his face in his hands as he tries to control his breathing. 

“Lyds…I’m so sorry baby. I had no idea this could happen. God I should have never bought that fucking kit.”

Stiles chokes out, feeling completely overwhelmed as he works himself up into a panic attack. Lydia hears her boyfriend’s sob, instantly recognizing it as the start of what will be a very bad panic attack if she can’t manage to distract him. Calling his name and begging him to look at her gets the banshee nowhere, her mind racing as she watches Stiles struggle to breathe before she remembers the words on the note and quickly squeezes the magic dildo hard, relief flooding her body as Stiles yelps and sucks in a deep breath of air. 

“OW JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT HURTS!”

“Stiles I’m so sorry baby, you were spiralling and I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Well that definitely confirms that that thing is connected to me somehow. What do we do now? I mean I doubt we can just throw them out or destroy them, I mean you just squeezing the thing hurt like hell.”

Thinking over Stiles’ words Lydia looks back at the dildo that had given her the best orgasm she’s ever had by herself, biting her lips as she considers the possibilities. Stiles could potentially bring his toy to the professor of his magic studies class, to try and figure out how to remove the connection but considering they had to be cloned and built together she doubts they would be able to be modified separately. The box and note had said the toys were designed to be able to connect you to your lover no matter how far apart they were so maybe this might be the solution to making their long distance relationship better.

“We could keep them and set a scheduled time that they could be safely used, that way we can avoid what happened to you during class in the future.”

“Are, are you seriously suggesting we keep them and keep using them? I-I thought you would be furious.”

“Scared, definitely especially when all of a sudden my insides experienced a cum shower when that shouldn’t have even been physically possible, but not mad, at least not anymore.”

“Huh. Well how do we even know you’re connected to yours? Maybe I’m just special.”

Grinning when she catches on to what Stiles is implying, Lydia simply tells him that they will need to do some extensive testing as she drags her fingers down the side of his dildo cock, loving the full body shudder that runs through him. Ordering her boyfriend to go get her pussy clone, Lydia leans back against her bed, spreading her legs as she sinks down onto his cock clone, moaning loudly at the feeling of the tip of his dick brushing against her cervix when Stiles slams her pussy clone onto his weeping cock. Their moans mix through the speakers as they chase their orgasms, the toys feeling so realistic the couple almost forget they are on other sides of the country. Lydia arches her back as she comes a second time that night, moaning when she feels Stiles’ cum flooding her already soaked insides. Despite their initial hesitation the toys Stiles had bought had become a big part of their weekly video calls, the couple loving the intimacy the toys gave them, even while so far apart. Eventually they became part of their weekend routine as well, when Lydia had managed to track down Clara’s online shop, ordering herself a pair of panties that had an attachment on them so she could wear Stiles’ cock, with the scrunchie ring wrapped tightly around the base of the dildo to prevent him from coming, as she went about her routine, the pressure of being inside her all day leading to the most mind blowing orgasms for them both.


End file.
